


Philocalist

by Mayxiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff and Smut, Français | French, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayxiu/pseuds/Mayxiu
Summary: Résumé:Junmyeon aime les belles choses et ne supporte pas de les voir en difficulté. C'est de cette façon qu'est né son harem.





	1. Grâce Salvatrice (première partie)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Philocalist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430741) by [writingblankspaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces). 



> Avant-propos:  
> Cette histoire est basée sur un fanart de Kai par Oshs-it on Tumblr ( http://ohsh-it.tumblr.com/post/120380384368/stay-a-little-longer-hopefully-only-the-first-in ) et comportera plusieurs chapitres sous différents points de vue. Chaque chapitre sera sur les différents couples au sein du harem de Junmyeon. L'histoire a pour pairing: kaisoo, taohun, baekyeol, xiulay(amitié/frères) et krishan en plus des couples incluant suho(xiuho, sulay, seho, krisho, sutao ect..). Chen sera également dans l'histoire~
> 
> Avertissement:  
> Cette histoire aborde le sujet de relations homosexuelles, de harem, et mentionne la prostitution et la violence physique dans certain chapitres. Ne lisez pas si vous n'êtes pas confortable avec l'un de ces thèmes.
> 
> Crédits:  
> L'histoire originale est de Writingblankspaces ( http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/624611 )  
> Titre original : Philocalist ( http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/968662/philocalist-harem-exo-kaisoo-xiuho-kaiho-seho-sutaohun )  
> Les EXO s'appartiennent ainsi que toute autre idole présente dans l'histoire.  
> La traduction m'appartient, c'est mon interprétation. L'histoire originale ne m'appartient pas mais j'ai obtenu l'accord de l'auteur pour la traduction.  
> Les commentaires constructifs sont autorisés et seront transmis à l'auteur.

Chapitre 1: Grâce salvatrice (Première partie)

  
C'était difficile de ne pas regarder le jeune homme qui faisait le tour du marché, achetant des choses par-ci ou par-là. Sa peau pâle avait l'air de briller et ne semblait pas avoir le moindre défaut, du moins autant qu'on pouvait le dire.

  
Sa vois était grave, plus particulièrement en contraste avec son doux visage. Cela permettait aux autres passants que c'était un homme. La personne qui l'accompagnait laissait échapper un ricanement indigné chaque fois qu'il parlait parce qu'il savait que l'autre faisait un spectacle.

  
Depuis leur enfance, Luhan avait toujours eu le besoin d'exprimer sa masculinité. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du dernier stand, Kris s'approcha et dit dans un murmure que seul Luhan pouvait entendre.

  
"Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de prendre une voix aussi grave? Ce n'est probablement pas bon pour ta gorge." Luhan Luhan se moqua en réponse et jeta ses longs cheveux dans le visage de l'homme plus grand.

Le chemin du retour fut sans incident, et Kris remarqua que Luhan prenait son temps. "Tu as un rendez-vous dans peu de temps, nous devrions nous dépêcher." Luhan hocha la tête, et ils machèrent un peu plus rapidement.

  
Chilhyun, l'actuel maître de la maison, les attendaient derrière la porte et attrapa Luhan par l'épaule. "Combien de fois je dois te dire de faire tes courses plus tôt? Ton client est arrivé plus tôt que l'heure prévue du rendez-vous, alors va te préparer et va le rejoindre. Stupide pute." L'homme crachat les derniers mots puis laissa partir Luhan en le poussant en direction de la salle de bains. Kris regarda la scène en colère puis lança un regard sympathique envers Luhan qui lui en adressa un d'agacement.

  
"Kris, pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir alors que tu savais qu'il allait devoir être prêt à l'arrivé de son client?" Kris marmonna quelque chose à propos d'avoir oublié et Chilhyun soupira. "Stupide, comme ta mère." Kris évita son regard mais l'homme ne le frappa pas. Il savait que c'était parce que l'homme avait réalisé depuis longtemps que Kris était bien plus grand que lui et pouvait facilement le blesser. Il n'était plus le petit enfant que le plus vieux pouvait frapper, bien que Chilhyun ne l'admettrait jamais.

  
"J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez arrivé en avance, êtes vous si impatient de me voir, Prince?" Junmyeon leva les yeux de son livre et sourit lorsque Luhan entra dans la chambre.

L'odeur enivrante des roses flottait dans l'air froid de la pièce et inonda les sens de Junmyeon en le remplissant d'anticipation. Les mains douces de Luhan se posèrent sur ses épaules et des lèvres lisses se pressèrent contre sa joue.

  
"Bien sûr que j'avais hâte de te voir, tu avais dit que tu aurais une surprise pour moi lors de ma prochaine visite." Le sourire de Luhan s'étendit et il s'assit sur les genoux de Junmyeon. Le doux tissu de sa tunique caressa son bras alors qu'il glissa sa main le long de la cuisse de Luhan.

  
Kris se tenait dans un coin de la chambre, silencieusement tandis qu'il regardait Luhan glousser et chuchoter à l'oreille de Junmyeon, se débarrassant lentement de ses vêtements jusqu'à se retrouver nu sur les genoux de l'homme complètement habillé. "D'après ce que j'ai entendu, aujourd'hui c'est votre anniversaire." Junmyeon acquiesça et Luhan continua "et je pensais que je pouvais vous offrir un service spécial." Une main mince saisit la bite de Junmyeon dans son pantalon et le caressa.

  
Junmyeon déposait de doux baisers sur la peau pâle de Luhan alors que Luhan se balançait sur ses genoux, l'homme plus mince frissonnant et gémissant à chaque fois Junmyeon glissait plus profond en lui. Chaque son de passion semblait de plus en plus authentique que le précédent, Kris étant capable de le déduire par la façon dont l'homme saisit les biceps de Junmyeon et pencha la tête en arrière, les gémissements venant du plus profond de sa gorge.

* * *

  
Lorsqu'ils eurent fini et que Luhan avait aidé Junmyeon à se nettoyer, Kris escorta l'homme hors de la maison et alerta Chilhyun. L'homme leva la tête de ses comptes et lui fit signe de partir, apparemment toujours en colère contre Luhan pour avoir faire attendre Junmyeon.

  
Kris retourna la chambre qu'il partageait avec Luhan et changea les draps avant de les donner à la domestique. Soojung les prit rapidement et disparut dans le couloir, tout cela en silence. Kris la regarda partir puis alla dans la salle de bain où Luhan venait de finir de se laver le corps.

  
Il était en train de se laver les cheveux lorsque Kris remonta ses manches et fit passer ses doigts à travers les longs cheveux de Luhan, massant profondément son cuir chevelu. Il se pencha en arrière à ce contact, visiblement relaxé. "Il t'aime." Kris soupira après que Luhan ait plongé sa tête sous l'eau afin de rincer ses cheveux. Luhan hocha la tête et tendit la main pour attraper la serviette dans les mains de Kris.

  
Il tapota sa tête puis se leva du grand bain et enveloppa la même serviette autour de sa taille alors qu'il sortait.

  
"Je sais."

  
Kris ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, alors lorsque la réponse vint sous la forme d'un murmure, il fut surpris. Au lieu de la réponse indifférente habituelle qu'il attendait, les mots qui croisaient les lèvres de l'homme semblaient pleins de connaissance et d'acceptation.

  
Après cela, ils n'échangèrent pas plus et retournèrent chacun vers leurs chambres respectives. Ils avaient tellement parlé de Junmyeon qu'à ce point tout avait été dit.

 

* * *

 

La mère de Kris avait été une des courtisanes les plus populaires de la ville et malgré toute cette popularité et attention, elle avait toujours tenu le père de Chilhyun en haute estime. C'était trop dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais c'était quelque chose qui y ressemblait. De ce fait, Kris fut conçu et lorsqu'elle mourut à l'accouchement, son père était dévasté et s'engagea à élever Kris comme son propre fils malgré les souhaits de sa femme.

  
Quand Kris s'approcha de sa septième année, un jeune garçon dans sa huitième année fut déposé sur le pas de la porte, et le père de Chilhyun et Kris le garda, ne sachant trop quoi faire d"autre. Sa femme insista pour le garder en tant que domestique et c'est ce qu'il fit pendant un moment. En conséquence, Luhan vécut dans la maison principale avec Kris, ce qui les rapprocha jusqu'à devenir meilleurs amis.

  
Kris étant la preuve vivante des infidélités de son mari, la femme de son père ne manquait jamais de le traiter comme une merde. Et quand elle vit qu'il s'était rapproché de Luhan, celui ci reçu le même traitement. La situation s'aggrava lorsque le père de Chilhyun et de Kris mourut soudainement, laissant sa femme diriger la maison de courtisane. Kris et Luhan avaient alors respectivement 15 et 16 ans lorsque tout changea pour le pire.

  
Au lieu de vivre dans la résidence principale, les deux garçons furent déplacés dans les quartiers de divertissement. Au début ils devaient simplement aider à nettoyer et divertir les courtisanes.

  
La veille des 17 ans de Luhan, la femme envoya Kris en ville sous le prétexte qu'il avait le droit d'aller acheter un cadeau pour Luhan. Cet autorisation lui sembla étrange pour son jeune esprit, mais il était tellement heureux de recevoir de l'argent pour acheter un cadeau qui ferait plaisir à son ami qu'il se mit en route sans plus attendre. Pendant ce temps, la femme avait vendu Luhan à un homme pour la nuit et le temps que Kris revienne avec un beau bracelet de cheville joliment emballé, l'homme était en train de sortir.

  
Quand Kris le vit, il soupçonna quelque chose et se dépêcha de rejoindre leur chambre commune. Son cœur battit contre sa cage thoracique quand il vit ce qu'il avait craint. Luhan était recroquevillé, nu, au milieu des draps souillés, son corps tourmenté par les sanglots. Kris jeta tout de côté et courut immédiatement vers Luhan, demandant qu'il lui explique ce qu'il lui était arrivé. La voix du plus âgé était pleine de honte et de terreur alors qu'il expliqua ce que l'homme lui avait fait.

  
"Il m'as dit qu'il avait payé pour moi avant de.." Luhan marqua une pause pour avaler la boule qui lui coinçait la gorge. Kris secoua la tête, lui disant silencieusement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de finir. Ce fut la première fois que Kris et Luhan dormirent dans le même lit depuis leur enfance.

  
Le lendemain matin Kris porta Luhan jusque dans la grande salle de bain et commença à le nettoyer, enlevant des traces de la nuit précédente de sa peau. Une fois propre et habillé, Kris le teint à l'écart de son corps et lui adressa un doux sourire. Puis, contrairement à son habitude il serra le plus âgé dans ses bras.

  
"Joyeux anniversaire Lu."

  
Il s'excusa également, bien que cette partie ne se passât pas à haute voix.

* * *

 

Après cette nuit, la Madame comme elle aimait être appelée, continua de vendre Luhan à des clients intéressés. Les quelques clients qui suivirent furent des femmes, ce qui rendit la chose moins traumatisante que la première fois.

  
Et même après tout cela, Luhan ne se plaignit jamais.

  
A la fin de chaque journée, Il laissait Kris le laver avant d'aller dans leurs lits respectifs. Parfois il se tournait pour voir Luhan dormir, épuisé par la journée qu'il avait passé.

D'autres fois il le voyait enroulé dans ses draps, son corps tremblant alors qu'il pleurait silencieusement. cela lui brisait le cœur mais il sentait que ce n'était pas sa place de le réconforter.

Quand il eurent 19 et 20 ans, Kris comprit que ce qu'il ressentait pour le plus petit était plus profond que l'amitié. Plus que jamais il souhaitait prendre sa place quand ils devait divertir les clients les plus violents, sachant qu'il allait probablement devoir aider Luhan à atteindre la salle de bain et soigner les plaies ou appliquer de la crème sur les bleus laissés sur sa peau pâle.

  
Outre les blessures, ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal était le fait que Luhan semblait avoir accepté son sort. La Madame était toujours en train de rappeler à Luhan que puisqu'il vivait chez eux depuis huit ans avant de prendre son premier client, il lui devait une quantité exubérante d'argent.  
Kris se demandait parfois si sa haine avait été transférée vers Luhan, car une fois que la popularité de Luhan avait augmenté et qu'il attirait beaucoup de clients, elle insistait pour accepter les clients qui avaient été chassés des autres maisons de courtisanes à cause de violences excessives. Le pire était qu'elle faisait toujours en sorte que Luhan soit celui chargé de les divertir.

Une fois qu'ils étaient tous deux dans la vingtaine, Kris a suggéré qu'ils s'enfuient. Jamais il n’oublierais le regard vide de Luhan lorsqu'il lui rappela qu'ils n'avaient nul part d'autre où vivre. Il mentionna aussi qu'ici il étaient logé, nourrit et avaient des vêtements propres à moindre coût et qu'ils ne trouveraient pas de meilleur situation. Le plus jeune, déçu et le cœur brisé, acquiesça et laissa tomber le sujet.

Junmyeon arriva pour la première fois peu après que Kris eu l'idée de s'enfuir. Quand il entra dans la maison, les autres courtisans commencèrent à parler entre eux, ayant immédiatement reconnu le Prince Junmyeon. Puisque ni Kris, ni Luhan n'était bien au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde extérieur, ils ne savaient rien de lui. Une conversation rapide avec une des courtisanes les plus gentilles, Sunkyu, les mis au courant et eux aussi se sont retrouvés à regarder Junmyeon.

Que pouvait bien faire un prince, même illégitime, dans un bordel glorifié.

  
Si les rumeurs étaient fondées alors l'homme n'avait aucun problème pour obtenir des hommes et des femmes désirant partager son lit, alors pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de payer pour un/une (ou plusieurs)?

  
La Madame sembla sortir de nulle part et prit l'épaule de l'homme, le guidant doucement vers ses favoris du moment: Taemin, Jiyeon et Sooyoung. Étant donné que les trois les plus appréciés de la maison, elle pouvait se permettre d'exiger un prix exorbitant.

  
"En fait, c'est lui qui m’intéresse." tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la personne que Junmyeon pointait du doigt qui se trouvait être Luhan. La Madame laissa échapper un grognement indigné et fit signe à l'homme de le regarder attentivement. Les derniers jours avaient été difficiles pour le jeune homme, des ecchymoses vertes et violettes jonchaient son corps, de la vision horrible de la guérison. "Êtes-vous sûr, prince Junmyeon? Taemin est tout aussi magnifique que Luhan et est un peu plus, "elle a cherché un mot plus approprié" approprié pour quelqu'un de votre rang. "

  
Junmyeon sourit à la Madame et parla avec une voix qui aurait fait trembler les hommes les plus fermes et les plus sûres dans leurs bottes. «Je sais ce que j'ai voulu dire, madame.» La femme donna un dernier coup d'œil à Luhan avant de conduire Junmyeon à La chambre de Luhan, celui-ci les suivant de près.

* * *

 

Comme c'était maintenant devenu une habitude, Kris éventuellement prit sa place dans un coin de la pièce. Après qu'il en ai eu assez que certains clients maltraitent Luhan, il fit de son devoir de superviser les rencontres et d'intervenir lorsque l'un d'entre eux devient trop violent. La Madame n'avait pas apprécié, mais pour une raison inconnue, elle le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être savait-elle que si elle laissait Luhan être blessé, elle risquait de perdre énormément de profit lorsque Luhan se retrouverait dans l'incapacité de prendre plus de clients.

  
Contrairement à la plupart des rendez-vous de Luhan, celui-ce ne commença pas avec le client qui demandait immédiatement ce qu'on attendait de lui. Au lieu de cela, Junmyeon s'assit sur le lit et laissa Luhan lui servir le thé.

  
C'était nouveau. Peut-être que la Madame avait demandé à Luhan de procurer ce genre de services étant donné que Junmyeon était un prince?

  
"Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, le prince Junmyeon?" demanda Luhan, versant le thé dans la tasse de l'homme. Au lieu d'alerter Luhan lorsqu'il y en avait assez, Junmyeon n'avait d'yeux que pour Luhan. Par conséquent, la tasse déborda, et Luhan bredouilla des excuses, allant immédiatement chercher des torchons pour essuyer son erreur.

  
Les excuses continuèrent lorsqu'il revint, Kris regardait la scène, Junmyeon lui assurant que tout allait bien. Quand tout était enfin nettoyé, Luhan fut en quelque sorte un peu plus calme, ses joues encore rouges de honte, Junmyeon commença à lui poser quelques questions.

  
Il lui répondit à contrecœur et, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Kris se demandait si le prince était venu pour une simple conversation. L'homme ne tenta pas une seule fois de toucher Luhan pendant tout le temps qu'il passa dans la pièce. Kris voyait bien que Luhan était tout aussi confus que lui par la situation mais comme à son habitude, il joua le jeu.

  
Après un moment, Junmyeon remercia Luhan pour la conversation et partit. Juste après le départ du prince la Madame entra dans la chambre de Luhan et le regarda suspicieusement. "Prince Junmyeon a dit qu'il avait apprécié ta compagnie et a demandé à ce qu'on fasse de lui un client permanent. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais bon travail." Elle adressa une grimace à Kris et tourna les talons, sortant de la pièce.

  
"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais je me sent plutôt soulagé." Kris acquiesça silencieusement, et il retournèrent tous deux en direction du salon. Luhan eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir avant que ceux qui n'étaient pas occupés avec un client l'envahissent. Ils voulaient tous savoir comment cela s'était passé et même la Madame s'attarda au fond de la pièce, écoutant attentivement.

  
Luhan resta plutôt vague, et tous se lamentèrent de la façon dont ils auraient voulu que Junmyeon les eût choisis. Ils finirent par se dissiper après cela, et reprirent leur travail comme ils l'avaient laissé, Luhan n'ayant plus de clients pour le reste de la journée.

La seule personne a qui Luhan donna plus de détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé fut leur ami, Jongin. Le garçon avait été laissé sur le pas de la porte comme Luhan mais bien plus jeune, de sorte qu'ils se rapprochèrent au fil des années. Au lieu d'attendre que le garçon atteigne au moins la majorité, la Madame le fit prendre des clients quelques mois avant son quatorzième anniversaire. Ce seul fait faisait à la fois Kris et Luhan bouillir de rage quand ils y pensaient. Parfois Luhan prenait des clients à la place du garçon, se sentant mal qu'un tel sort tombât sur un simple enfant. Lorsque cela arrivait et qu'ils se faisaient prendre, Luhan était puni et Jongin battu. Malgré cela, Luhan continua de le faire jusqu'à ce que le garçon atteigne les 16 ans et assura le plus âgé qu'il pouvait s'occuper de ses propres clients seul.

* * *

Le jour où la Madame mourut, et Chilhyun reprit la gestion de la maison fut la seconde fois que Kris proposa à Luhan de s'enfuir avec lui. Contrairement à son père qui gérait la maison avec de bons esprits et des mots aimables, son fils(et le demi-frère de Kris) hérita de sa mère cruelle.

Quand Kris prit place dans la maison principale et fut élevé en tant que membre de la famille, Chilhyun le détesta immédiatement. Le garçon le torturait et le taquinait, le mettrait en difficulté avec la Madame et causait des dégâts en général, puis blâmait le tout sur lui.

  
Et lorsque Luhan arriva, Kris arrêta d'essayer d'être gentil avec Chilhyun et resta uniquement avec Luhan. Cela eut l'air d'énerver encore plus Chilhyun, et il se mit en tête de mettre les deux garçons en difficulté ou d'augmenter le travail de Luhan qui avait été gardé en tant que domestique.

Par un étrange sentiment de curiosité, Kris trouva son chemin dans le bureau principal, maintenant celui de Chilhyun, dans la maison principale.

  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Même si l'homme n'avait été rien d'autre qu'horrible envers Luhan et Kris, Kris lui laissa tout de même le bénéfice du doute. IL venait tout juste de perdre sa mère, et n'importe qui aurait été irritable les quelques jours après des funérailles.

  
Kris avait réfléchi, et comme son demi-frère et le reste de la famille ne l'avaient pas accueilli, il n'avait aucune raison de rester. Luhan, en revanche, était devenu le courtisan le plus populaire, il était donc logique qu'il soit obligé de travailler pour rembourser sa dette envers la famille.

  
L'homme rassembla tout son courage et questionna Chilhyun à ce sujet, bien que le regard qu'il reçut en échange lui fit regretter. "Tu veux que je vous laisse partir toi et ta petite pute chérie? Je n'aurais aucun problème à te jeter dehors mais ton ami? Je ne peux pas le laisser partir. Il me rapporte bien trop d'argent et si j'en crois les notes que m'a laissé ma mère, il nous doit encore un bon paquet d'argent. Alors à moins que tu ne cache une fortune, je doute que tu puisse acheter sa liberté." Puisque Kris n'avait rien à dire en guise de défense à cela, il baissa la tête et se retira dans sa chambre commune avec Luhan.

  
Au lieu de parler de cet échange avec Luhan, il alla trouver Jongin qui était fantastique pour écouter. Après avoir tout raconté, Jongin soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. "Et si Luhan ne voulait pas partir? Je pense que ce bâtard ment à propos du coût de sa dette parce que j'ai entendu le montant qu'il demande pour Luhan une fois et j'ai failli m'évanouir. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel montant d'argent auparavant pour un courtisan, pue importe sa popularité. "Kris hocha la tête et se leva, remerciant Jongin de l'avoir écouté.

* * *

Un jour, un an ou deux après que Chilhyun eu reprit la maison, Junmyeon se présenta sans rendez-vous. Kris appris sa présence car à Jinri l'avait aperçu dans la cour un peu plus tôt et était incapable de garder un secret pour elle seule. Plusieurs domestique connaissaient Kris et l'adorait, alors il fut capable de se faufiler à l'intérieur de la maison pour écouter la conversation entre Chilhyun et Junmyeon.

  
"Vous me donnez tout cet argent pour une simple pute et son compagnon?" Junmyeon se racla la gorge et le bruit d'une chaise indiqua à Kris qu'il y avait du mouvement. "Je sais ce que j'ai dit Chilhyun. C’est une somme qui, je suis sûr, qui te satisfera amplement, et bien que je comprends que Luhan est très populaire en ce moment, je suis sûr qu'un autre prendra sa place rapidement." Kris serait resté plus longtemps pour en apprendre plus mais le domestique en chef, Ryeowook, le vit et le fit partir.

  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais la mon garçon? Imagine que Chilhyun t'attrape? Dieu seul sait ce qu'il te fera. Souviens toi qu'il tient de sa mère, et non de ton père." Kris rougi de honte et se retourna pour partir. "Je demanderais à une des domestiques de te dire ce qu'il en ressort une fois que ce sera terminé." Kris adressa un sourir au viel homme avant de retourner vers les quartiers de divertissement.

  
Lorsqu'il alla annoncer la nouvelle à Jongin, il trouva sa chambre vide. La personne avec qui il partageait sa chambre, Taemin, lui expliqua que Chilhyun l'avait vendu à une femme un peu plus tôt. Bien qu'être un domestique personnel avait l'air mieux que ce que Jongin faisait ici, Kris eu un un sentiment étrange et désagréable à cette nouvelle.

  
Même la Madame avait réussi à les traiter partiellement comme des humains plutôt que comme des objets vivant à vendre aux enchères. C'était un coup bas, même pour Chilhyun.

  
Comment Luhan réussit à apprendre le départ de Jongin avant le sien était au dessus de Kris. Alors que Kris était en chemin pour lui annoncer la nouvelle à propos de Jongin, il le vit devant la porte, pleurant de rage. "Comment a-t-il pu faire ça Kris? Jongin n'était encore qu'un enfant. Et si cette femme le bat? Il ne pourra pas s'échapper, il lui appartient." Au lieu de lui parler de ce qu'il se passe dans la maison principale, il enveloppa le plus petit dans ses bras et lui caressa le haut de la tête.

  
Après quelques minutes, Kris se racla la gorge. "Luhan, que pense-tu de Junmyeon? que pense-tu réellement?" Luhan leva la tête et le regarda, les yeux encore pleins de larmes et haussa les épaules. "est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas parler de Junmyeon pour le moment? Je ne trouve pas de pire moment pour aborder ce sujet." répondit-il en lançant un regard noir vers Kris.

  
Le fait que Luhan soit si énervé montra à quel point il tenait à Jongin, mais Kris l'ignora et continua de parler. "Ecoute Luhan, tu es énervé, je comprends, mais Junmyeon est dans la maison principale en ce moment même et essaye d'acheter ta liberté. Il t'aime." Luhan était bouche bée, comme s'il n'arrivais pas à y croire. "Tu te moque de moi?" Kris secoua la tête.

  
Quand est-ce que Luhan admettra enfin qu'il a des sentiments pour Junmyeon?  
Mais même s'il souhaitait que Luhan obtienne sa liberté, il aimerait être à ses côtés lors de son départ. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas déjà enfui tout seul. Il ne voulait pas partir sans Luhan.

  
Avant que Kris ait pu reposer à nouveau sa question, Ryeowook entra dans la pièce avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
"J'ai un bonne nouvelle Kris. Chilhyun est d'accord pour laisser Junmyeon acheter Luhan. En plus, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais tu fais aussi parti de la transaction."

C'était maintenant au tour de Kris de rester sans voix, alors qu'il regardais Ryeowook avec stupéfaction. Il était encore en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre et ne pensa pas à regarder Luhan pour voir sa réaction.

* * *

En l'espace de quelques heures, Kris se retrouva en mode auto pilote alors qu'il était en train de rassembler le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait. Même après avoir passé sa vie entière dans cette maison, il allait partir avec si peu et en laissant tellement derrière lui, y compris une partie de sa dignité. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Chilhyun, mais être vendu par son propre frère était quand même tordu maintenant qu'il y pensait.

  
Mais, malgré tout cela, Luhan et lui allait enfin partir et laisser Chilhyun derrière. Ensemble.

  
S'il devait à nouveau payer de sa dignité pour cette occasion pour eux deux, il le ferait dix fois de plus. Tant qu'il pouvait être avec son meilleur ami et la personne su'il aime, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. IL savait que Junmyeon ne les avait pas acheter en tant qu'esclaves ou domestiques; il avait simplement acheté leur liberté. Au fil des années il avait réussi à cerner la personnalité de Junmyeon, et l'homme s'était avéré être quelqu'un en qui il pouvait faire confiance.

  
À la suite de sa première visite auprès de Luhan, Kris fit quelques recherches et appris que Junmyeon n'était attaché à personne. Il avait refusé la main de nombreux hommes et femmes que lui avait proposés le Roi. Junmyeon avait insisté sur le fait qu'il préférait choisir lui même ses amants et futures époux. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, le Roi avait l'air de préférer le prince Junmyeon aux autres princes qui étaient eux légitimes, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer un bon nombre de personnes. Mais puisque le Roi était le meilleur que le pays eut jamais connu, les gens préféraient garder leurs commentaires pour eux-mêmes. De plus, puisque Junmyeon était le favori de Roi, il était laissé en paix, du moment qu'il ne causait pas de problème.

  
Maintenant, il semblait que lui et Luhan allaient être emmenés chez Junmyeon où ils vivraient pendant autant de temps qu'ils le souhaiteraient ou du moins ce que Junmyeon avait dit sur le trajet.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, l'homme leur fit visiter sa maison qui était si belle qu'elle pouvait faire passer leur ancienne maison pour un taudis. Kris et Luhan n'avait jamais vu de maison aussi grande, ils eurent besoin de temps pour s'y habituer. La salle de bain était presque la taille de l'ensemble quartiers de divertissement. Et leur chambre faisait paraître le salon minuscule.

  
Tout était vraiment propre à un membre de la famille royale.

  
Alors que Kris eu la permission d'explorer un peu plus la maison, il eu écho de la conversation entre Junmyeon et Luhan.  
"Que ressent-tu pour moi Luhan? Je sais que cela peut sembler assez soudain que je vous fasse sortir de la maison de courtisane, mais le fait est que j'y ai réfléchis depuis des mois. Je suis tombé sous votre charma à tous les deux." Kris s'arrêta.

  
Junmyeon était aussi amoureux de lui? Quand était-ce arrivé?

  
Lors des visites du prince après la première, ils se contentait de parler et de jouer avec Luhan. Kris ne se souviens plus du moment exacte où ils ont commencé à avoir des rapports. Bien sûr cela n'arrivait pas tout le temps, mais puisqu'il était parfois occupé à aider d'autres courtisanes, il n'en était pas sûr.  
Une chose dont il était sûr: Kris n'avait jamais été jaloux ou tendu lorsqu'il laissait Luhan avec Junmyeon sans surveillance. Il semblait avoir pleinement confiance en Junmyeon.

Parfois il prenait part aux jeux en compagnie de Luhan et Junmyeon, mais a plupart du temps il restait dans un coin de la pièce. Chilhuyn disait toujours que son visage allait faire fuir les clients, alors Kris préférait ne pas prendre part aux rendez-vous de Luhan car il savait que Chilhyun trouverait un moyen sadique de le punir.

  
"Je n'ai pas été honnête avec moi-même princ-Junmyeon. Kris m'as demandé quels étaient mes sentiment envers vous mais j'ai toujours évité la question. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air stupide mais je ne sais pas ce qu'aimer quelqu'un implique et j'ai peur de vous décevoir. Je sais que je ressent quelque chose pour vous, et que je ressent la même chose pour Kris. Nous sommes restés ensemble pendant des années et j'ai toujours considéré cela comme une profonde amitié, mais contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas partagé son lit. Il ne m'a jamais poussé à le faire non plus, alors j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Kris continua d'avancer jusque dans une pièce qui menait vers une piscine intérieure d'où il pouvait mieux entendre la conversation.

  
"Nous devrions lui en parler ensemble, c'est agréable de savoir que nous sommes dans des positions similaires, cependant," commença Junmyeon. Kris n'avait pas prévu d'être découvert alors qu'il était en train d'écouter aux portes, mais lorsqu'il trébucha sur un panier de serviettes, les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la source d bruit. Quand ils virent Kris penché au dessus du panier pour ranger les serviettes, tous deux lui sourirent.

  
"Est-ce que tu nous as entendu, Kris?" demanda Junmyeon, un doux sourire toujours présent sur son visage. Généralement, lorsque Kris se trouvait dans ce genre de situation, il avait toujours du mal à trouver ses mots. En revanche, cette fois-ci il réussit à s'exprimer clairement.

  
"Je ne suis pas contre vos idées à tous les deux mais je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je suis amoureux de Luhan depuis que je suis enfant je je vous aime bien Junmyeon, je veux dire en dehors du fait que vous nous avez sauvés." Junmyeon joignit ses mains et son sourire grandit. "Ce n'est rien, je n'attends pas de déclaration d'amour en retour. Et tant mieux, je ne veux pas que vous ... " Il regarda Luhan aussi," l'un d'entre vous se sente redevable à cause de ce que j'ai fait. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je ne pouvais tout simplement plus supporter de vous voir souffrir tous les deux. En revanche, je mentirais si je disais que mes sentiments n'ont pas eu d'importance dans ma décision, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. j'ai des sentiments pour vous deux et ce depuis notre première rencontre. Veuillez pardonner mon égoïsme." Junmyeon s'inclina et Luhan tendit la main vers son menton en secouant la tête.

  
"En aucun cas il est approprié pour un prince de s'incliner devant des gens comme nous, mais nous comprenons" Kris hocha la tête en signe d'accord et vit Luhan incliner la tête de Junmyeon et se pencha pour un baiser. Au début, il avait l'impression d'observer quelque chose d'intime, beaucoup plus que les fois où Kris avait regardé les deux avoir des relations sexuelles.

  
Quand ils se sont séparés, Luhan a tiré Kris plus près et lui a donné un baiser semblable. Le jeune homme se figea complètement, écartant légèrement ses lèvres quand il sentit que la langue de Luhan pressait pour entrer. Puis, ses bras se sont déplacés, et il les a enveloppés autour de la stature plus petite de Luhan, le tenant impossiblement près de lui.

  
Rien ne pouvait expliquer comment il se sentait à ce moment et honnêtement, il ne voulait pas essayer. Au lieu de cela, il voulait vivre dans le moment, en essayant de graver le sentiment de Luhan l'embrassant dans sa mémoire. Le baiser cessa quand Luhan s'éloigna et le regarda avec un sourire paresseux sur son visage puis laissa échapper un soupir.

"J'aurais dû faire cela quand nous étions adolescents."


	2. Grâce Salvatrice (Partie 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorsque Kris et Junmyeon partent en voyage, Luhan part en mission, et Kris expérience quelque chose de nouveau.

 

Sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en rende compte, trois mois étaient déjà passés et ils avaient une nouvelle routine.

  
Après cela, il accepta l'offre de Junmyeon d'étudier avec un professeur et en très peu de temps, il fut capable de lire des livres simples. Les livres qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque hors de prix de Junmyeon étaient bien trop avancés pour lui au début, avant qu'il ne lui fasse parvenir des livres plus simples. Parfois c"était des livres pour enfants, et parfois des livres d'école mais c'était toujours quelque chose que Junmyeon savait qu'il pouvait lire et apprécier.

  
Contrairement à Luhan, Kris avait été éduqué en même temps que Chilhyun à la demande de leur père, alors il savait beaucoup de choses que Luhan ignorait. Son talent résidait dans les nombres, alors il aidait souvent Junmyeon à superviser les livres financiers de son marché. Selon Kris, Junmyeon n'était pas mauvais, mais comme il devait plus ou moins gérer le marché tout seul, tout le travail reposait sur ses épaules, et il faisait souvent des erreurs suite à la fatigue.

  
Parfois les deux hommes passaient des heures sur les livres de comptes et Luhan leurs apportait du thé et regardait parfois les nombreuses feuilles de papier et cahiers qui jonchaient la grande table de la bibliothèque.

  
"Le printemps approche, et ça veut dire qu'il est temps de faire un autre voyage. Des marchands de l'Est m'ont alerté le passage de certains convois de soie, parfum et épices. Ce serait bien si je pouvais y être rapidement." Luhan acquiesça, assis sur canapé où il avait un livre sur ses genoux, scrutant les mots qu'il connaissait et prononçant silencieusement ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas.

  
"J'ai entendu parler de l'Est. D'après ce dont je me souviens, ma mère venait de là-bas." Kris et Junmyeon arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et levèrent la tête de leur travail. C'était évident qu'ils voulaient tous les deux que le jeune homme continue, mais Luhan resta silencieux, complètement absorbé par son livre.

  
Kris avait essayé de poser des questions à Luhan à propos de son passé quand ils étaient enfants, mais Luhan changeait toujours de sujet, décidé à ne pas en parler. Maintenant, cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'il connaissait Luhan et c'était le plus d'informations qu'il avait obtenues de sa vie avant leur rencontre.

* * *

 

Le voyage était planifié plus tôt qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu et Junmyeon les invita tous les deux à venir avec lui. Kris accepta, mais Luhan refusa, n'ayant pas envie de faire face aux inconvénients des voyages. Il précisa également que ça ne le dérangeait pas de garder la maison pendant leur absence.

  
"Qui de mieux pour s'occuper de la maison que celui qui la nettoie d'habitude? Vous seraient absents pendant un ou deux mois? Très bien. Je peux m'occuper. J'irais au marché tous les jours pour dire bonjour à tout le monde. ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un étranger." Ces mots eurent du mal à convaincre les deux autres hommes, mais le voyage était inévitable alors ils cédèrent.

  
Junmyeon, cependant, embaucha un jardinier avant de partir, disant à Luhan que l'homme viendrait deux fois par semaine jusqu'à son retour. L'histoire était assez crédible pour Kris, mais il avait le sentiment que Luhan finirait par comprendre que l'homme était en fait un gardien engagé pour veiller sur lui en leur absence.

Le jour de leur départ, Luhan se leva tôt pour leur dire au revoir et être sûr qu'ils avaient emmenés assez de nourriture non périssable et des vêtements qui conviennent à tous les temps. Le chemin vers le marché prit plus de temps que d'habitude mais cela ne posa de problèmes à aucun des hommes, Luhan marchant au milieu, regardant le marché vide. Le reste de l'équipe du voyage les attendait devant l'entrée principale du marché et Luhan put en reconnaître certains qui était déjà venus à la maison de courtisane, mais il ne dit rien. Les personnes qui le reconnurent firent de même et évitèrent de croiser son regard, s'occupant de leurs affaires.

  
"Je suppose que je vous verrai dans deux mois. Assurez-vous que vous revenez en bonne santé. " Luhan déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Junmyeon puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour donner à Kris la même chose. Après ça il regarda Kris et Junmyeon saluer les autres personnes et emballer leurs affaires sur les chevaux et dans les caravanes. Quand tout le monde était prêt à partir, Luhan agita la main une dernière fois et regarda les hommes partir.

  
Au lieu de se diriger vers sa maison, il se dirigea vers la maison de courtisanes.

* * *

 

"Comment ça il est revenu?" Luhan demande à Taemin, son cœur frappant conter sa poitrine alors que l'homme se répétait.

  
C'était comme il l'avait prédis.

  
"Il est revenu il y a quelques jours. Apparemment, la femme en avaient assez de lui, et après quelques jours à mendier dans la rue, Chilhyun l'a repris. Il n'est pas très beau à voir... " Taemin baissa la tête, un regard triste sur son visage. Quand il ne continua pas, Luhan soupira et demanda au jeune homme de l'aider à se faufiler dans la maison.

  
Lorsque son regard se posa sur le jeune homme, son cœur se brisa. Il était allongé sur le dos, lançant un balle vers le plafond puis la rattrapant avec des paumes creuses. Taemin fit entrer Luhan dans la pièce, puis ferma les rideaux en sortant, voulant revenir avant que Chilhyun ne se rende compte de son absence.

  
Plus Luhan s'approchait de Jongin, plus il senti ses poumons se serrer et son visage devient chaud avec la colère et le remords. Il y avait d'innombrables ecchymoses qui jonchaient sa peau bronzée, toutes variant de couleurs de pourpre relativement frais à jaune terne. ceux-ci étaient ajoutés aux nombreuses coupures qui jonchent ses lèvres pleines, certains ouverts et saignant légèrement, ainsi que d'autres qui été dans différentes étapes de guérison.

  
Taemin ne plaisantait pas quand il dit que Jongin n'était pas beau à voir.  
"Mon dieu Jongin.." Jongin leva finalement les yeux, sortit de ce qui semblait être une transe, une expression confuse sur son visage.

  
Luhan savait qu'il avait probablement l'air différent avec ses vêtements de bien meilleure qualité et les différents bijoux Junmyeon lui avait donné brillant dans la lumière. Il avait même un peu coupé ses cheveux. Il ne descendaient plus le long de son dos et étaient maintenant au niveau de ses épaules.

  
"Tu es revenu?" Jongin balbutia, puis s'assis bien que Luhan ne manqua pas de remarquer la grimace alors qu'il le faisait. Jongin vit l'inquiétude clignoter sur son visage et lâcha un rire amer. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Luhan. Les choses ne fonctionnaient pas avec mon ancien propriétaire." Il y eut un regard de dépit qui a traversa les yeux de Jongin, mais Luhan savait que ce n'était pas dirigé vers lui. Du moins pas spécifiquement.

  
Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait, il demanda à Jongin de venir avec lui. Junmyeon et Kris savaient déjà à quel point la façon Jongin comptait beaucoup pour Luhan, et en dépit d'essayer de profiter des luxes qui étaient ouvertement disponibles à lui, Luhan était toujours inquiet pour le garçon.

"Tu ne comprends pas, Chilhyun vient de m'accepter. Fuir serait comme une gifle dans son visage." commença Jongin. Le regard incertain sur son visage donnait à Luhan envie de crier, mais il essaya de rester calme et composé.  
"Il s'en remettra." fut tout Luhan dit alors qu'il cherchait un sac et commença à mettre les quelques affaires de Jongin à l'intérieur de celui-ci. "Tu as déjà assez souffert. Je ne peux pas rester planté là et regarder quelqu'un que je considère mon frère et ami souffrir plus longtemps." Jongin tourna la tête et Luhan vu des égratignures profondes enfoncées dans sa joue, sans doute, faites par une femme en colère.

  
Quand le jeune homme vit le visage de Luhan, il sut qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'expliquer. Il savait trop bien que quand Luhan avait une idée en tête, il ne l'abandonnait pas.

  
Il fut facile d'escorter Jongin dehors et même les gardes tournèrent la tête quand ils reconnurent qui ils étaient tous les deux. Juste comme Luhan avait grandi avec Jongin et Kris, il avait également réussi à capturer le cœur des hommes qui se tenaient à l'extérieur de la maison courtisane pendant la journée. Comme remerciement, Luhan posa un petit sac de pièces d'or devant chacun d'eux et sourit. Tous deux baissèrent les yeux et l'un des hommes fit un signe de la main à Luhan avec un sourire sur le visage.

  
Juste comme cela, ils disparurent dans la foule animée et ne ralentirent que lorsqu'ils étaient assez loin de la maison.

  
"Être beau à des avantages n'est-ce pas?" Luhan sourit simplement et il continuèrent de marcher en silence, Luhan s'arrêtant seulement à un des vendeurs de nourriture pour acheter quelque chose à Jongin. Il avait remarqué qu'en plus d'être assez battu, il était aussi plus maigre que jamais il ne l'avait été dans la maison. Il ne l'avait pas dit à haute voix, mais Jongin soupira et mordit dans le sandwiche qu'il lui avait été donné. "Elle a arrêté de me nourrir pendant les dernières semaines où j'étais chez elle. C'est à ce moment qu'elle a commencé à me battre." Les yeux de Luhan s'élargirent et il sentit son ventre vaciller.

* * *

 

Luhan l'escorta dans la grande maison, en tirant Jongin le long d'une des salles pour lui montrer où il dormirait. Alors qu'il le faisait, il savait qu'il allait devoir s'excuser auprès de Junmyeon à son retour mais comme les choses étaient actuellement, il senti qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Jongin avait traversé assez et maintenant que Luhan le pouvait, il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider le garçon.

  
Après avoir installé Jongin dans la chambre à côté de la sienne et celle de Kris, il l'escorta dans la salle de bain et lui dit de se déshabiller et d'aller se laver. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre mais Luhan plissa les yeux et Jongin avala ses mots, et fit ce qui lui avait été demandé. Il avait une impression de déjà vu puisque Luhan l'avait en quelque sorte élevé.

  
Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées quand Luhan revint avec une serviette et des vêtements, provenant probablement de son placard. Jongin se moqua de la belle matière bleue, doutant que ça lui irait bien.

  
Une fois propre, Luhan le fit s'asseoir sur un banc et se mit à frotter un baume qui avait une agréable odeur sur sa peau, en particulier sur ses bleus. Au début, ça a fait mal, mais le baume commença à agir et laissa une sensation de picotement sur sa peau. Les mains de Luhan travaillaient sans fin, frottant et tamponnant ici et là, ses méthodes minutieuses et prudentes.

  
"Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici? Ton maître ne se fâchera pas?" Les mains de Luhan cessèrent de bouger et il fixa Jongin, un regard pensif sur son visage. "Junmyeon n'est pas mon maître. Il ne me possède pas. C'est mon ami et mon amant ", c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait ces mots à voix haute et son cœur se sentit léger. Jongin le regarda d'un air confus et Luhan sourit, amusé parce qu'il s'attendait à une telle réaction. Au lieu de s'expliquer, il laissa Jongin ne pas comprendre et lui tendit les vêtements.

  
"Je vais aller préparer le dîner, sort quand tu auras fini de t'habiller." Jongin hocha la tête et observa Luhan plonger ses mains dans le bain et les essuyées avec un chiffon à proximité avant de sortir.

"Une de ses choses préférées à faire était de me battre avec une canne. Ça faisait mal, mais après un certain temps, je m'y suis habitué." Luhan s'arrêta de mâcher et il regarda Jongin, la nourriture qui s'était soudainement déposée dans sa gorge qui l'a incité à prendre une gorgée d'eau. Le jeune homme continua, sa voix monotone alors qu'il racontait les autres choses que la femme lui avait fait.

  
Il s'assit et écouta, son intérêt pour sa nourriture diminuant tandis que Jongin allait plus loin dans les détails.

  
Ce qui dérangeait le plus Luhan était le vide dans les yeux de Jongin alors qu'il parlait. C'était comme si le garçon ne ressentait plus beaucoup d'émotion et si Luhan y pensait, être émotionnellement engourdi à sa 18 iéme année était attristant, mais il avait duré plus longtemps que les autres dans la même situation. Il avait encore une vie pleine devant lui et avait passé la plupart de celle-ci dans cette maison de courtisane, Luhan savait qu'il était difficile de garder une perspective positive.

  
Luhan ne dit rien quand Jongin finit et se pencha plutôt et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte, en lui tapotant le dos. L'autre homme se figea d'abord et se sentit raide dans ses bras, mais après un moment, il se détendit. Avant que Jongin ne le réalise, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

  
Après que Luhan le laissa partir, Jongin prit une profonde inspiration et essuya son visage. "Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis si longtemps. Je ne pensais pas que j'en était encore capable." Jongin soupira avec un sourire sur son visage.

Les larmes continuaient à couler et il rit, baissant la tête en défaite. "Je me souviens. Tu était tombé et tu avait un égratignure sur le genou. Tu as fait une scène dans la maison et couru vers moi, laissant une traînée de sang." Luhan dit alors qu'il regardait un déluge d'émotions passer sur le visage de Jongin.

  
Jongin leva les yeux vers Luhan alors qu'il essayait de s'essuyer le visage. "Tu te souviens encore de ça?" Luhan acquiesça d'un sourire doux.  
Même si Jongin avait encore un long chemin à faire avant de ressentir des choses à nouveau, la pensée de faire des progrès fit frémir le cœur de Luhan.

S'il n'avait pas été si têtu quand Kris lui avait demandé de s'enfuir, il aurait pu accepter et prendre Jongin avec eux et l'épargner de devoir grandir dans la maison de courtisane comme ils l'avaient fait. Malheureusement, ce qui était fait était fait, donc, il ne pouvait rien faire, à part aider Jongin à ressentir les choses à nouveau.

* * *

 

En tant qu'une personne qui n'avait jamais quitté sa ville natale, tout ce que Kris vu réussit à l'étonner. Il était incroyable de penser que juste à l'extérieur des frontières de leur pays se trouvait des gens qui avaient l'air différent et parlait une langue différente de celles qu'il avait jamais entendu.

  
Au cours de leurs voyages, il est devenu plus difficile de comprendre pourquoi une aversion envers Junmyeon flottait à travers leur royaume. En plus d'être le fils d'une concubine, ce qui n'était pas sa faute, il était un homme de bon mérite. Il était un chef fantastique et avait un cœur qui donnait qui n'était pas commun dans la noblesse.

* * *

 

Une nuit, alors qu'ils installaient leur campement pour la nuit, Junmyeon aidant des hommes plus âgés, Kris s'assit avec la carte et regarda le chemin qu'il leur restait à parcourir. À en juger par les marques tracées sur le papier usé, ils étaient plus qu'à mi-chemin.

  
"Nous arriverons dans trois jours si le temps et nos chevaux se tiennent à ce rythme" remarqua Junmyeon derrière lui. Kris leva les yeux, surpris, et hocha la tête avant de replier la carte et de la remettre à sa place parmi leurs affaires. "Combien d'autres langues sais-tu parler?" Demanda Kris quand Junmyeon s'assit à côté de lui et lui tendit une assiette de viande rôtie et de pain préparée par un des autres hommes.

  
"Presque quatre, j'ai un peu négliger de mes leçons avec la langue Han. La prononciation est un défi, et l'écriture est encore plus difficile. "J'ai une bonne maîtrise pour mener des affaires, cependant", répondit Junmyeon autour d'une bouchée de pain. Kris hocha la tête et s'empêcha de rire alors que que l'homme continuait, la nourriture tombant de sa bouche pendant le processus.

  
Observer les différences entre le prince Junmyeon et Junmyeon quand il se trouvait hors de l'influence et du royaume de son père était devenu l'une des choses préférées de Kris. Il était beaucoup plus laxiste et laissait figurativement et littéralement ses cheveux lâchés. Depuis que lui et Luhan s'étaient installés avec le prince, les cheveux de l'homme avaient poussé bien au-delà de ses oreilles et arrivés maintenant au-dessus de ses épaules. Au lieu de les garder tirés en une queue-de-cheval ou de les couper, il les laissait ses cheveux lâchés et Kris aimait la façon dont ils volaient à cause du vent.

 

Junmyeon avait l'air majestueux et tout autant royal qu'il ne l'était.

* * *

 

Au cours des dernières années que Kris avait connu Junmyeon, il s'était trouvé attiré à l'homme à seulement quelques occasions, qu'il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Maintenant qu'il vivait si proche de lui, il a constaté que ces cas avaient augmenté bien au-delà du nombre de doigts qu'il possédait. Le maniérisme qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué était maintenant magnifié, comme la façon dont Junmyeon préférait dormir sans vêtements inutiles à cause de la chaleur, et ne dormait donc qu'en portant un fin pantalon de lin. La plupart du temps, il avait renoncé à porter des sous-vêtements ainsi, qu'il soit excité ou non dans son sommeil, tout était visible.

Une autre habitude que Junmyeon avait, était que quand il tombait dans un sommeil profond, il finissait par se déplacer jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose approprié pour nicher son corps contre, ce qui habituellement était le corps de Kris.

  
Quelques fois, Kris se demandait pourquoi il n'avait encore rien dit, mais la réponse était toujours évidente: il aimait ça.

  
Les deux cas lui laissaient un problème entre les jambes dont il avait rarement le temps de s'occuper, mais cela ne le préoccupait pas. Il savait que Junmyeon n'avait rien fait exprès.

* * *

 

"Kris, est-ce que tu me trouves attirant?" demanda Junmyeon une nuit alors qu'il s'allongeait sur ce qui constituait sa moitié du lit dans leur tente. Kris leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait et fixa Junmyeon, ne sachant pas comment répondre.

  
"Oui, très." Il répondit sèchement, en détournant les yeux quand Junmyeon croisa son regard. Kris pouvait déjà sentir quelques gouttes de sueur glissant sur son dos, soulignant combien il se sentait mal à l'aise car il n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments.

  
Il pouvait encore sentir le regard de Junmyeon sur lui, et il se déplaça dans son siège.

  
"Je suis désolé si je t'ai mis dans une situation embarrassante Kris, je me posais juste la question. Je sais que je peux être collant dans mon sommeil et la dernière chose que je voudrais c'est que tu sois mal à l'aise. " Junmyeon détourna les yeux et se coucha. "Tout va bien Junmyeon, ça ne me dérange pas." répondit Kris, sa voix brisant alors qu'il parlait. Au lieu de s'excuser, Kris déposa son livre et il se glissa vers Junmyeon, posant un baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme.

  
Kris avait compté saisir l'homme par surprise. Ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, c'était que Junmyeon le tiendrait et prolongerait le baiser, ses mains errant dessous sa chemise. Le contrôle de la situation n'avait pas d'importance pour Kris, mais maintenant que Junmyeon l'encourageait à continuer, il sentit son estomac se retourner et se nouer.

  
Junmyeon s'échappa de son pantalon et se coucha nu sous Kris tandis qu'il ôtait les vêtements de l'homme pour le laisser dans le même état. "Je ... je n'ai jamais fait ça a-avant ...» bredouilla Kris, ses bras tremblant sous son propre poids.

  
"Tout va bien, calme toi. Je vais t'aider." Kris sentit vague après vague d'embarras tandis Junmyeon le guidait, se sentant insuffisant. Il avait vécu dans une maison de courtisane pendant plus de la moitié de sa vie, et il avait regardé Luhan divertir plus de cent invités, donc il aurait dû apprendre quelque chose au moins. Puisque Madame et Chilhyun ont tous les deux considéré Kris trop intimidant pour prendre des clients, il ne l'avait jamais fait lui-même.

  
L'homme semblait pouvoir sentir cela et il saisit le visage de Kris entre ses petites mains pendant qu'il parlait: "certaines choses ne peuvent être apprises que par l'expérience." Avec cela, il se pencha et embrassa Kris sur le bout du nez avec un sourire.

  
Il y avait toujours une seule lampe allumée au coin de la tente, de sorte que Kris voyait tout et tout ce que Junmyeon lui montrait et même certaines des choses qu'il faisait de son propre chef.

  
Kris finit agenouillé entre les jambes de Junmyeon en le regardant tandis que l'homme glissait trois doigts entre ses jambes. Il pressa quelques baisers sur le cou de l'homme, et quand il reçut quelques gémissements en réponse, il descendit vers sa poitrine. Kris parvint à attraper le flacon d'huile que Junmyeon avait déjà utilisé et en mis dans la paume de sa main, en se déplaçant pour le caresser. Il ferma le yeux quand Kris resserra sa prise et le caressa lentement, Junmyeon laissant échapper un autre gémissement.

  
Il semblait qu'il essayait d'être prévenant puisque les autres membres de leur groupe dormaient. Kris se pencha pour embrasser Junmyeon de nouveau, et l'homme attrapa son poignet. "Si tu continues, je vais venir, et je veux le faire avec toi à l'intérieur de moi", expliqua-t-il à bout de souffle. Il écarta sa main et Junmyeon écarta ses jambes un peu plus, tirant Kris fermement vers lui.

  
Le son qui sortit de la bouche de Junmyeon était difficile à masquer alors que Kris le pénétrait. Junmyeon n'avait pas eu de rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps, donc il lui fallu un moment pour se mettre à l'aise alors que les hanches de Kris effleuraient les siennes. Kris, quand à lui, avait la tête qui tournait, n'étant pas habitué à la façon dont Junmyeon était serré autour de lui.

  
Il ne bougea pas avant que Junmyeon soit à l'aise et tous deux se laissèrent aller dans l'action. Junmyeon enveloppa ses jambes autour de la taille de Kris et enfonça ses ongles dans les avant-bras de l'homme, soupirant chaque fois que leurs hanches se rencontraient. Kris tenta un peu maladroitement de caresser l'entre-jambe de Junmyeon, réussissant à garder un rythme lent.

  
Un coup de hanche particulièrement ferme, et Junmyeon laissa échapper un gémissement, la main sur sa bouche, étouffant un peu le bruit. Kris compris qu'il devait avoir atteint le point qui faisait gémir Luhan dès qu'il avait un client particulièrement talentueux.

  
"Tu t'en sort très bien. Continue comme ça, Kris s'il te plaît" il ignora la sensation des ongles de Junmyeon s'enfonçant dans sa peau, se concentrant complètement sur la sensation de plaisir formant un nœud dans le creux de son estomac.

  
Après que Junmyeon ait joui, il enveloppa ses jambes autour de la taille de Kris et l'attira contre lui. Ses muscles se serrèrent autour de Kris et provoquèrent son orgasme peu de temps après lui. Ils restèrent assis pendant un instant, puis Kris se retira avec regret de Junmyeon, une partie de sa semence coulant sur les cuisses de Junmyeon.

  
"Je suis désolé Junmyeon, nous venons de visiter la maison de bains de la ville passée" marmonna Kris, embarrassé parce qu'il avait été trop pris dans le moment pour se retirer. Junmyeon secoua la tête et roula sur le côté, cherchant des vêtements laissés de côté et son flacon d'eau. Tout aussi rapidement, il nettoya le désordre, jusqu'à essuyer quelques taches sur le ventre de Kris.

  
"Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis content que rien ne soit sur la literie. Cela aurait été désagréable." Kris hocha la tête, mais continua de mordre sa lèvre inférieure, ressemblant à un enfant réprimandé. Junmyeon se redressa et l'attira contre lui, posant son front contre celui de Kris. "Ne t'en fais pas, en plus j'y ai pris du plaisir." il a fallu un moment, mais un sourire traversa le visage du plus grand, et il se pencha pour embrasser Junmyeon à nouveau.

  
Pendant que Junmyeon dormait, épuisé par sa journée chargée et sa nuit plutôt occupée, Kris se leva tôt et regarda le lever du soleil, puis il aida certains des autres hommes à emballer leurs affaires. Si Junmyeon ne se réveillait pas dans les dix prochaines minutes, il serait obligé d'aller le chercher lui-même, mais l'homme les rejoint pour ranger le camp peu de temps après qu'ils avaient commencé.

  
C'était intéressant de voir comment Kris avait réussi à avoir des relations sexuelles avec Junmyeon avant qu'il ne l'ait fait avec Luhan, mais il ne le regrettait pas. En fait, il considérait sa nuit et les nombreuse qui suivraient pendant leur voyage, comme des expériences d'apprentissage et d'enseignement. De cette façon, quand Luhan était prêt à inviter Kris dans son lit, alors il serait prêt et confiant.

  
Junmyeon s'en était assuré.

  
Même pendant leur voyage du retour, Kris et Junmyeon sentaient comme s'ils rentraient avec plus que les marchandises qu'ils avaient reçues.

* * *

 

Pendant deux mois, il vécut dans une version alternative de la vie qu'il avait toujours connue. Jongin était capable de faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait ainsi que de ne pas avoir à servir quelqu'un. En fait, la seule personne dont il devait s'occuper était lui-même.

  
Il n'avait jamais eu autant de temps libre, alors il se trouvait habituellement à se promener sur le marché que Junmyeon possédait selon ce que lui avait dit Luhan. Parfois, il aidait à attirer des clients pour un vendeur nommé Luna ou bien il flânait au milieu du marché, en regardant les artistes de rue et les acheteurs allants et venants. D'autres fois, il se pataugeait dans la partie peu profonde de la piscine ou se couchait sur les grands oreillers dans la zone ouverte de la maison qui était entourée par le jardin, absorbant la chaleur du soleil.

  
Jamais il n'avait été aussi paisible.

 

 

"Luhan?" Appela une voix vaguement familière, réveillant Jongin de sa sieste. Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui, apercevant immédiatement Junmyeon et Kris transportant des paquets. Il fit tomber quelques coussins en se levant, et il attira l'attention des deux hommes.

  
"Jongin?" Kris fut le premier à parler, confus alors qu'il s'approchait et le regardait. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et Junmyeon marcha derrière Kris, une expression amicale mais confuse sur son visage.

  
Luhan était dans la cuisine quand il entendit les deux hommes parler à Jongin, donc il sortit. Au lieu de les saluer, il se lança dans l'explication qu'il avait pratiquée depuis qu'il avait ramené Jongin à la maison.

  
Quand il eut fini, Junmyeon haussa les épaules et s'assit son chargement, se dirigeant vers Jongin qui s'était levé et lui tendit la main. "Bienvenue dans ma maison Jongin, j'espère Luhan a rendu les choses plus confortables?"

  
La réaction décontractée de Junmyeon choqua tout le monde, et Jongin resta immobile, trop stupéfait pour faire autre chose que secouer la main de l'homme.


End file.
